Amourshipping: A slither of Hope!
by AmourshippingMustStayAlive
Summary: Ash is heading to Lumiose to restart his adventure there. He is hoping to find his old friends. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Serena, is at home, about to set out for a short adventure to the next contests. Will the friends reunite? Or will they never meet again?


I **do not own Pokemon. Some characters and features are owned by Pokemon.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters are all 18 apart from Bonnie. Thank you.**

Hey guys and gals! So, please read the bottom of this chapter after reading. Thank you!!

Ash was nervous. Something he was not used to. He had never He wondered why he wanted to be with Serena so much. Yeah they were friends, but he never felt like this with, for example, Dawn. He just missed Serena. Pikachu and him walked out of the Airport, and took a taxi to the center of Lumiose. _Why do I feel like this. Its strange. I just really want to see her. Like I'm addicted to her. No. No that's just creepy. I want to see her because she's my friend. Right?_

Ash arrived at the hotel, and set everything up.

"Alright team come on out!"

All of Ash's team came out of their Pokeballs. Lycanroc, Greninja, Infernape, Sceptile and Snorlax. Of course, Pikachu joined them and they all let out a huge shout.

"Alright guys! Lets train!"

They all went outside and started training in the back yard of the hotel.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The two attacks collided and the two Pokemon jumped backwards

"Pika Pika!"

"Sceptile"

"Alright guys. Lets try something. Infernape, Flame Wheel up into the sky, Greninja, jump on Infernape, and jump as high as you can!"

The Pokemon did that exactly, and then...

 ** _BOOM!_**

A huge explosion emerged after Greninja had thrown the Water Shuriken up into the sky when he jumped. It hit a Pidgey!

"Snorlax! Catch the Pidgey!"

But it was too late! The Pidgey got struck too far away.

"Hey Serena, what is that in the sky?"

"I don't know Bonnie."

"LOOK OUT!"

"Who said that?"

"I have no id-"

As soon as she said that, Serena was struck in the head by a Pidgey.

"SERENA! Are you okay?"

Serena was lying down on the floor, face flat on the cold concrete.

"Uhm. Yes yes..."

Serena quickly got back up, and brushed the dust off her skirt.

"Hey! Are you alright? OH MY GOD! Serena?"

Serena turned around to see Ash, running towards her.

"Ash! Ash!" Serena ran towards him, and quickly stopped. She couldn't hug him. She didn't have the guts to do it.

 _No. Wait go back. Please. Wait. Let me expect thi-_

Ash hugged Serena tightly.

 ** _This is what I wanted. Right? Just a hug with her. That's it._**

"Ashy! We were going to see you tomorrow!"

"Well, Bonnie, due to the current circumstances, we only saw Ash because of that Pidgey. Anyway, how are you Ash?"

Ash let go of Serena, and replied with a:

"I'm doing great. How about you guys?"

"Good"

"Good"

Serena hesitated to answer but let out a

"F- fine. Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Alright! Lets go to the hotel then!"

 _Enthusiastic as always. Even for the little things._

The crew went to the hotel, and reserved the room for the girls. The girl's room had one king sized bed, whereas the boy's room had two small ones on the floor.

"Okay thank you!" Exclaimed Bonnie.

"We hope you enjoy your stay" Replied the Hotel Manager.

"Alright Clemont unpack your stuff. You too Bonnie. Serena. Do you have anything to unpack?"

"Oh! I forgot it at home! How stu-"

Serena stopped. _I shouldn't told him that! Now I'll look dumb! Im such a mess._

"It's alright we'll buy you some stuff."

"Oh. Uhm yeah."

"Is everything alright?"

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Big brother come with me outside I saw something!"

"Wait Bonnie I haven't finished unpacki-"

The door shut, and the two "friends" were left alone. Staring at eachother.

 _Oh god! This is not good! I mean, I'm alone with Ash but he doesn't like me and I can't be with him alone!_

 **Damn. So Bonnie saw something. I wanted to see it too. I mean, atleast Serena stayed.**

"Yes"

Huh?"

 _"Ash you asked me if everything was alright."_

 _"Oh. Ok great. Um glad to hear. It's were acting a little bit awkwardly. I don't know maybe it was just me."_

Silence once more.

"Ash, I'm so happy we can travel together again. I just hope it lasts. I want to stay with you."

 _Damn! I shouldn't have said that!_

"I mean... W-with all of you. You know?"

"Yeah me too! I hope we stay together! Want to go to the hotel pool? You don't have to go in, just, you know, we can do something. Tomorrow we'll explore the city. Clemont says a lot has changed."

"Oh um yeah sure! I mean, Clemont and Bonnie will also want to go down to the pool. Should we wait?"

"Nah they'll find us."

Serena exited through the door that went to her room.

 _Am I excited? Or am I just super nervous?_

 **Okay guys! That's it for the second chapter. I'll be writing another tomorrow. Maybe even later today. Thanks guys!**

 **~AmourshippingMustStayAlive**


End file.
